


safe and warm (in your coat of arms)

by AshesStarsAndRedStringsOfFate



Series: Inktober 2019 [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Don't copy to another site, Familiars, Fluff, Gen, Inktober 2019, Magic, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-16 14:53:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20848067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshesStarsAndRedStringsOfFate/pseuds/AshesStarsAndRedStringsOfFate
Summary: Roman tries to do something nice for his familiar, LoganWritten for Inktober Day 1: Familiar!





	safe and warm (in your coat of arms)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! Time to start the influx of writing you'll be seeing from me! Let's hope I can finish this year xD

Roman breathed in the crisp autumn air, letting the air out of his lungs in a long, slow, warm stream. Autumn had never really been his favourite time of year, but Logan loved it, and Roman was willing to brave the chill to get the black cat’s favourite type of jam. Why a black cat liked jam, or even was able to eat jam, was a mystery to the witch, but he had decided long ago that it wasn’t worth thinking about and that he should just focus on what he did know about his familiar, which was that he liked loganberry jam and was out at this exact moment. 

The soft bell to the small shop on the edge of town he liked going to shop at tinkled as he walked in, his red cloak brushing the floor before settling back into its usual folds. He lowered the arm his whicker basket was hooked on slightly, catching the handle of the basket as it slid off his arm towards the ground, and began to walk deeper into the store, red eyes scanning the shelves for the jam Logan really liked. He finally found it in the centre of the store and promptly grabbed six jars, nestling them into his basket before going to search for the rest of his list. 

“Stocking up, Roman?” Virgil drawled from behind the counter, eyebrow arched. “Because I really didn’t take you for the loganberry type.” 

“No, but my familiar is,” Roman called back, grabbing a small elderberry plant. “And I’d prefer to not have to listen to him bitching all night because I didn’t get him more of his favourite kind of jam.” 

“Wow, you’re whipped,” Virgil snorted, stroking the head of the yellow and black snake curled around his shoulders. “I mean, I can’t really judge, but wow, you’re whipped.” 

“Shut up, Virgil.” 

“Yeah, yeah, of course, Your Highness.” Roman threw his hands up in defeat and went back to shopping in silence, ignoring Virgil’s laughing in the background. He quickly found the rest of his necessary ingredients and threw them into his basket before stalking up to the front, setting his basket down on the counter and staring Virgil in the eyes. Virgil simply checked what was in his basket, gave him the total, and took his money before shooing Roman out of his shop. Roman rolled his eyes in return but left, beginning the long walk back to his house on the top of the hill. 

If it was possible, even more leaves had fallen while he’d been gone, all of them crunching under his feet with every step he took. His cloak swished behind him in the light breeze and he held the basket tighter to his chest, not in the mood to chase after any wayward things that were blown out of his basket. Birds sang all around him, and small mammals skittered about the undergrowth on either side of the path. Roman ignored all of them and kept walking, only focused on one furry creature today. 

Soon, but not soon enough for Roman’s taste, he reached his house, a small smile upon his lips as he kicked open the thick oak door and strolled inside, kicking the door closed behind him. He set his basket on the floor before taking off his cloak and tossing it over the back of Logan’s favourite chair. He then toed off his shoes, picked the basket back up, walking into the kitchen and mentally counting down until the time Logan would most likely appear. 

Ten minutes after Roman entered the kitchen, he heard a soft, familiar baritone behind him. “Roman, there you are. I was beginning to wonder where you could possibly have gone.” 

“I got you Crofter’s,” Roman replied in place of any other response, holding up a jar to prove his veracity. 

“Oh. My thanks.” Logan sounded happier than he had been all week, and Roman let out a smile. Success. He then slid the jar into Logan’s Jam Cabinet and turned around, crouching down to meet the eyes of his familiar. 

“Of course, Logan. Now, I was planning on doing a ritual to jinx that strange old uptight wizard down the street later today. Want to help?” 

“We shall see,” Logan murmured, lifting a paw. “It mostly depends on what type of jinx you were planning.” 

“Oh, I was just going to give him a case of mild bad luck. Nothing bad.” 

“In that case, of course.” Logan began to groom behind his ears, his plume-like black tail swishing slowly in content. “He does need to learn a lesson.” 

“Excellent,” Roman giggled, standing. “This is going to be quite fun.” 

“I suppose,” Logan grumbled, standing and stalking out of the room, tail flicking. “I shall see you later, Roman.” 

“You’re a terrible familiar!” Roman called after him, voice laughing and playful. 

“And you’re a terrible witch!” Logan shot back, clearly sarcastic. Roman howled in laughter, Logan quietly joining him, and the two of them returned to going about their days. They had a prank to plan, after all, and it had to be epic. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all liked it! Feel free to leave comments; they'll really make my day! 
> 
> For reference, here's the prompt list I'm using: https://magicallygrimmwiccan.tumblr.com/post/187827963327/inktober-prompts
> 
> See you all later! 
> 
> ~Logan


End file.
